Various forms of room heaters designed to burn solid fuel as well as liquid fuels have been heretofore provided. However, most room heaters are inefficient inasmuch as a major portion of the heat generated therein is exhausted therefrom through the flue of the heater. Further, the exterior surfaces of many room heaters are heated to high temperatures sufficient to cause combustion of combustible materials coming into contact therewith. In addition, such high heated exterior surfaces of some existing room heaters may cause serious burns to persons whose skin comes in contact with the exteriors of such heaters.
Various forms of room heaters as well as other heating devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,636, 13,717, 1,277,519, 1,334,827 and 2,159,156.